Eyes Of The Heart
by warugiriia
Summary: When an opportunity for Mion to capture Keiichi's affections arise, Shion makes sure her sister's big chance definitely does not go to waste. KeiiMii / Keiichi x Mion. AU. Pre-Watanagashi.


_Hi everyone ! I come bearing a new fic, that some of you who follow my Mion rp account on instagram might recognize. I just made a few changes and corrected some grammatical errors and also spaced it out a little so it'd be easier to read. Enjoy! ^_^_

* * *

"Mii, good morning everyone~!" Rika Furude chimed cheerfully, smiling sweetly and waving at her friends.

"Good morning!" Mion and Shion Sonozaki, a pair of twins with identical exteriors but completely different personalities responded.

"Good morning, Rika-chama!" Keiichi Maebara, a high-spirited brown haired boy grinned and greeted the little girl. "Why were you and Satoko-chan late today? Normally she'd be here early, preparing some kind of evil trap..." Keiichi's mind ran through the long list of pranks and traps Satoko had played on him.

"That's not _my_ fault!" The little blonde girl pulled a face at Keiichi. If you were looking for a master of pranks or looking to set up a trap for someone, Satoko Houjou's the girl for that. Despite being just a kid, Satoko had a flair for traps and the like, and Keiichi had been the unwilling victim for many of her pranks.

"We were early as usual, but then some people from the shrine called Rika to talk to her." Satoko huffed, turning away from Keiichi.

"They gave me these nanodesu!" Rika happily held up two little sheets of paper.

"Tickets?" Keiichi frowned, reading the tiny writing on them.

"Ahh, for the Furude shrine ball thing?" Mion butted in on the conversation, tilting her head to read the small words inscribed upon the papers.

"Me and Shion got them too." Mion said, lounging back in her seat once more.

"The Furude ball is an event that barely happens anymore, we're lucky it even happened. It's a time for people to put aside their differences and come together to coexist happily." Shion added.

"Hauu, Rena didn't get any~" Rena Ryuugu said sadly. Rena was an orange-haired girl obsessed with cute things.

"Neither did I. Ah well. Have fun. Must be boring as heck." Keiichi yawned and Satoko whacked him on the back.

"How rude! The ball is symbolic, you know!" She said haughtily.

" _Me?! Rude?!_ " Keiichi was about to snap an angry retort at Satoko, when a piece of paper suddenly thrusted in front of his face stopped him.⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

"Mii, me and Satoko will stay home, so Keiichi and Rena can go! Nipah~" Rika said, a wide, adorable, genuine smile plastered on her cute features.

"E-eh? Really?" Rena's already-huge blue eyes widened even more.

In truth, Rika knew Satoko's feelings were hurt when the people this morning had spoken so kindly to Rika but completely ignored Satoko's presence. So much for 'coexisting' and 'putting aside their differences'. Rika had decided to give her friends the tickets, and stay home with Satoko.

"R-really, Rika-chama? Sh-shouldn't you be there, since you're the Furude Shrine maiden and all-" Keiichi was stunned.

Rika waved down their protests with another smile. "Mii, it's alright. Keiichi and Rena can have fun, and me and Satoko will stay home! Nipah~"

This was too much for Rena, who leaped up, squealed "I'm gonna take you home!" at the top of her lungs, and proceeded to grab Rika and tried to run away with her.

While the others were trying to save the tiny blue-haired girl from Rena, the Sonozaki twins silently observed their friends from the side.

"Hey, Onee, this should be fun, right~? This is your big chance to seduce Kei-chan! Ahahahaha-" Shion was cut off by a red-faced Mion hitting her arm forcefully.

"Seriously though." Rubbing her arm, Shion edged closer to her twin. "I have a plan..."

* * *

 _The next day,_

Mion Sonozaki, the next head to the Sonozaki family and the president of the school's club activities, stood in front of the mirror, helplessly tangled in a hideous dark blue dress, courtesy of her mother.

"Onee, I'm coming in~!" Shion's cheerful voice drifted in from outside Mion's closed door. Before she could react, Shion barged in, looking stunningly beautiful in a black strapless dress with a yellow flower adorned in her soft hair. Her long green locks were washed and streamed down her back to her waist as usual.

Upon catching a glance of her twin sister all tangled up in a dreadfully ugly dress, Shion burst into laughter.

Mion glowered at her, managing to remove the dress and tossed it onto her bed.

"What is that thing anyway?" Shion wrinkled her nose at the long, conservative gown.

"Mother lent it to me. It used to be grandma's." Mion sighed.

"Aah, it belongs to Onibaba. That explains a lot~" Shion's green eyes twinkled suddenly.

"Which reminds me why I came in!" Shion handed her twin a bundle of fabric. Unfolding it, a black dress similar to the one Shion wore, made of a soft, expensive-looking material and came up to just above her knees.

"I have an idea." She continued. "We'll wear similar dresses, and swap identities. I'll go as you, and you can go as me."

"Why?" Mion didn't understand, and was only half listening as she ran her fingers down the smooth material.

"Idiot! Listen." Shion's eyes sparkled. "I'll go as you because you'll get all shy when talking to Kei-chan, and I'll show him the more feminine side of you, alright~?" Grinning, Shion dodged the pillow a blushing Mion hurled at her.

"No way!" Mion exclaimed. It did seem like a relatively good plan, though. She took a deep breath.

"Why not?" A smile plastered on Mion's face to cover up the thoughts racing through her mind, she just shrugged, and started to put the dress on.

* * *

"You two are late!" Mion and Shion said in unison as Keiichi and Rena strolled into the shrine together. Mion's long green hair streamed down past her shoulders to her waist, tickling her bare shoulders. This wasn't the first time she wondered how Shion could stand the feeling of her hair falling _everywhere_. Similarly, Shion was still wondering how Mion could stand her own hairstyle. Her hair was held up in a high ponytail like her sister's, making her head feel uncomfortably heavy.

Keiichi was dressed in a long-sleeved white shirt, a red tie around his neck, and black slacks with a black coat. Rena wore a simple white dress, embroidered with lace and silk, coming up to her knees. With a matching white rose hairclip and a smile on her face, Rena was undeniably everyone's subject of adoration, even more than usual.

"You look smart, Kei-chan!" Shion grinned widely, imitating Mion's spunky manner perfectly.

"Rena, you look adorable!" Mion said, smiling at her friend. "Thank you, Shii-chan!" Rena smiled back at Mion sweetly.

The twins exchanged a glance. So far, so good. As usual. They'd done this so many times and no one had suspected a thing.

"Thanks, Mion! You look nice, I guess, but not as nice as me." Keiichi gave his friend a faux dismissive wave.

"You suck!" Shion gave him a hard shove, causing Keiichi to stumble into a regal-looking priestess, who glared at him.

Mion and Rena laughed, and Rena clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Shall we find a table?" She proposed, to be answered with a chorus of enthusiastic yeses.

The 4 of them took their places at a little square table, with Shion sitting opposite Keiichi, Mion on his right, and Rena on his left.

"You look nice though, Shion." Keiichi said out of nowhere, causing Mion to blush uncontrollably.

"Thank you, Kei-chan. Though if you don't pay Onee a compliment too, she might get jealous~!" Mion giggled, winking at Keiichi.

All of a sudden, Rena interrupted the joking atmosphere. Or perhaps the more accurate term would be Rena's stomach. It let out a mighty growl, sending her friends' heads turning towards her.

"I'm hungry~" Rena laughed despite her embarasssment.

"Then let's go get food!" Keiichi got up, laughing. "But some of us should stay back to take care of the table..." Shion said, frowning.

"Then if that's so, you and Rena stay here, me and Shion will go get the food." Keiichi grinned at Mion, clearly fooled by the twin swap. She exchanged glances with Shion before nodding. "Let's go, Kei-chan."

* * *

On the way to the tables laden with food, Mion tried gripping Keiichi's arm the way Shion did sometimes to tease her and make her jealous. Keiichi looked down in surprise, but didn't say anything, a light blush forming on his cheeks.

They grabbed some food and returned to the table, and the 4 of them enjoyed their meal together, talking and laughing. Keiichi seemed to be paying lots of attention to Mion, more than usual, which would have been nice, had she been herself and not disguised as Shion.

However, the situation was what it was, and it appeared that Keiichi really could not keep his eyes off 'Shion'.

Soon after, everyone in the shrine had finished their meal, and the tables had been cleared away. Music began to play, the soft melody drifting around the venue and generating a strangely warm feeling in the atmosphere. Couples began to pair up and revolve slowly on the spot, each pair lost in their own world.

"Mii-chan! Let's go dance!" Rena said excitedly, already dancing on the spot. Shion cast a quick glance at Mion and Keiichi.

"K-Keiichi-kun, you don't mind, right...?" Rena asked a little worriedly.

"Of course not! I was planning to ask Shion anyway!" Keiichi said cheerily, missing the dark look that suddenly crossed Mion's features.

"Then Rena will go with Mii-chan to dance! See you in a while!" Rena said obliviously, grabbing Shion and rushing off. Shion had noticed the look on her twin's face, and wanted to stay with her, but had no choice, and went off with Rena.

"Shion! Shall we dance?" Keiichi asked.

Mion's heart felt like it had dropped out of her body. So Keiichi liked Shion, huh? She tried ignoring the feeling in her gut and just carry on pretending to be her sister, but her heart hurt too much.

"M-maybe later, I've got to go for a bit..." Mion spun on her heel and ran, ignoring Keiichi's calls for her. She ran all the way behind the shrine, all by herself, and sank down onto the grass, a tear slowly rolling down her cheek.

* * *

Ignoring the grass and dirt beneath her, Mion leaned back on a tree, hugging her legs to her chest, crying softly onto her knees. 'I really shouldn't be surprised. Shion is girly and knows how to act like a proper girl. I'm just too crude and too tomboyish. No wonder Kei-chan likes Shion instead of me.' Her uncharacteristically dejected thoughts filled her head and her ears, so when Keiichi snuck up behind her, she didn't suspect anything till he grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey." He said, drawing a surprised shriek from Mion.

"K-Kei-chan! What are you doing here?" Mion hastily brushed the tears from her face and trusted the darkness to conceal the redness of her eyes and nose. Doing her best to keep her voice steady, she plastered a wide, fake grin on her face. Keiichi just sat down next to her.

"Here." He said, handing her a somewhat crumpled wad of tissues from his jacket. She figured he'd just taken it from one of the tables at the party, but appreciated the gesture anyway. "And you don't need to fake anything. I know you were crying." Keiichi said before Mion could open her mouth, thrusting the tissues at her once again.

"...Thank you." Mion hesitantly grabbed them, pulling one out of the mess and wiping her green eyes with them.

"Also, take this." Keiichi handed her a plain rubber band.

"Why?" This time, Mion genuinely had no idea why he was giving that to her.

Keiichi sighed. "C'mon, you idiot, isn't it _obvious_?" He may have been trying to seem cool, but even at a time like this, Keiichi was still an idiot. Mion resisted the urge to giggle.

"Turn around." He said, and she complied.

Keiichi took Mion's long green hair in his hands, brushing it with his fingers, and clumsily tied it into a messy ponytail.

"I like you better like this, Mion." He said. Mion turned bright red.

"Kei-chan, you've got the wrong twin. Onee is dancing with Rena." She laughed lightly, refusing to drop the twin-swap act.

"I know it's you, Mion." Keiichi rolled his eyes at her. "Shion never looked at me like that."

"Like what?" Mion asked in curiousity. "Like..." Keiichi sighed in frustration for a moment. "Your... Eyes. They get a bit bigger and seem to... Shine. And um, they seem to be full of, like, lots of...emotions. I don't know." He turned away awkwardly. Mion curled up in a ball again, hugging her knees to her chest, her face flaming red.

"And for the record, if you wanted to approach me, all you had to do was ask." Keiichi said, his cheeks turning red.

"H-huh?" Mion said in slight confusion.

"I knew you were Shion the whole night already. I just went along with it. That's why I asked you to dance." Keiichi explained.

"I don't understand." She responded.

"How do you still not understand? You're an idiot." Keiichi said.

Mion turned around to whack him on the arm, and when she did, Keiichi grabbed her shoulders and kissed her.

He let go after a while, and an awkward silence ensued.

" _You're_ the idiot. And your kissing sucks." Mion said, shattering the silence. "It's done like this."

She leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against Keiichi's.

"Mine was better." He replied.

"No it was not."

"I'm better at it."

"Oh yeah? Should we try again?"

"Alright then."

《End》


End file.
